


Washing And Drying

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Danton marriage. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing And Drying

"It's four AM..."

Anton is teasing as he moves to slip his arms around his wife. 

His wife. He still can't quite believe his luck. Darcey... is his. For life. 

She had snuck out of bed, wearing only panties and a polo-neck, which he assumes she had dropped when she got ready for bed. Now he had followed her, at four AM, wearing only pajama pants. 

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Washing up..."

"Can't sleep?"

Darcey half-shrugs and he laughs. 

"Come to bed... please."

She gives in at the softness of his words, allowing him to drag her back to bed.


End file.
